1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an analysis cartridge, and more particularly to the design of a sealing film of an analysis cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The in vitro diagnostic testing process comprises the following operation sequence: (1) a test specimen is infused; (2) the test specimen is diluted; (3) the test specimen is mixed with a reagent; (4) an optical signal is measured. The main purpose of diluting the test specimen is for reducing the disruptor and increasing the volume of the specimen so that a multi-objective test can be performed on a tiny quantity of test specimen. Therefore, the diluent will be mixed with the test specimen according to a particular proportion.
Of the products currently available in the market, a diluent box pre-filled with a diluent is packaged in an analysis cartridge. After the analysis cartridge is loaded into an analyzer, the mechanism design of the analyzer opens an opening of the diluent box for allowing the diluent pre-filled in the diluent box to flow out the diluent box to be mixed with the test specimen in the analysis cartridge so that the test specimen can be diluted.
However, the procedure of opening the diluent box requires a complicated mechanism design, which not only increases the operation complexity, but further increases the size and weight of the analyzer.